


Remember That Night

by IsaacInfelicitous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal, Consensual, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac and Thomas return to Thomas' flat after things began to heat up between them during a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That Night

Thomas could barely get the key in the lock due to Isaac hanging on him. He had his arms wrapped around him from behind and his hands up Thomas' shirt, stroking his stomach lightly. He could feel the breath from Isaac's mouth on his neck and it wasn't helping.  
Finally, key in lock and door open, the boys tumbled inside Thomas's flat. They left each other's embrace momentarily and Isaac shut and locked the door behind him. He turned back to Thomas. They stood there for a moment before rushing back to each other, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss that left them both breathless.  
They began making their way to the bedroom, dropping piece of clothing as they went. When they made it, both were bare. The boys stepped away from each other again as they got to the bed. Thomas put his hands on Isaac's shoulders and held him still.  
"You know how much I like to take in the sight of you before we...begin."  
Isaac blushed and dropped his hands to his sides and turned his face to the side and dropped his glance. He closed his eyes. He knew Thomas was looking at him, his body. He trembled a little. Then he felt fingers, tracing lines along his neck. His lips parted and he took a breath. As the hands found their way to his chest and played lightly over his nipples his breath had become a gasp.  
Thomas walked around Isaac and from behind he traced fingers down his back and over his hips. Isaac tilted his head back now, exposing his neck, and the faint, blue veins that showed beneath his pale skin. This always drove Thomas mad with desire and he came up behind him, pressing himself into Isaac's back. He brought up one hand to wrap around Isaac's throat and the other embraced the boy from behind, running up Isaac's taught stomach.  
Thomas placed his lips on the neck that drove him mad, violent little kisses and fine nips that left light red marks, marring that beautiful skin. Isaac was becoming wanton in Thomas embrace, he could tell by the subtle shifting of his hips and ragged breathing, and occasional little moan from his parted lips. Thomas decided to give him some release and turned Isaac around suddenly. Taking both hands he shoved him back on the bed and promptly crawled between his legs.  
Isaac surrendered completely, spreading his legs for Thomas and arching his back as he felt the older boy's mouth take him. Thomas used his mouth to tease Isaac to the point he was begging Thomas to let him cum.  
"Thomas, please.... ", Isaac was flushed and sweating, propped up on one arm, the other on Thomas' head, watching him as he took Isaac's length again and again in his mouth. Thomas stopped abruptly, causing Isaac to groan. Thomas decided to take this to the next level and grabbed the younger boy's legs and lifted, placing the head of this cock at Isaac's opening. It was pretty moist from all the saliva that had run down while Thomas was sucking Isaac's cock. He looked at Isaac as he entered. The younger boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned loudly, hands clutching at the sheets.  
As their bodies became one, and Thomas was fully in, he reached down and grabbed Isaac's shaft and began stroking it in time to his thrusts. Isaac was positively delirious with pleasure at this point, face flushed, hair disheveled and his full red lips parted, small cries of ecstasy escaping. Thomas was ready to cum just at the sight of Isaac beneath him, he was so beautiful in this moment, completely under his control, all insecurities left behind. The raw emotion, the love, the pleasure he was giving him, no words could really describe it.  
Thomas gave in and his thrusts became harder and faster, causing Isaac to gasp. He pumped the cock in his hand faster and felt it become harder and beginning to throb.  
"T-thomas...Thomas..I can't, I...ahhhhh....", Isaac cried sharply and he came, his seed spilling all over his stomach and on Thomas hand. Thomas moaned deeply and came inside Isaac at the same time. He stayed in for a few moments after, just taking it all in. He looked down at Isaac.  
He was flushed, breathing heavily, propped up again on one arm. His chest rising and falling with each gulp of air. He was sweating, causing his hair to matte against his forehead. He just now noticed Isaac had never taken off his glassed and he began to chuckle softly. They were crooked on his face and made him look a bit silly, but oh so charming and cute.  
Isaac gave Thomas a perplexed look and he gestured to him about his glasses.  
"Oh! Hehehe...I didn't even realize. Lucky they didn't get broken!" Isaac straightened them and looked back up at the boy between his legs. Thomas' face was red, sweaty and really sexy. He crooked a finger and beckoned him. Thomas pulled out finally, soft, but still feeling very good, and he crawled up next to the beautiful boy in his bed. He kissed Isaac sweetly, their tongues probing and urgent, but not with the need to do anything else in that moment. Isaac broke the kiss and smiled at Thomas. He then turned over on his side and Thomas curled around him, embracing him.  
They were still sleeping like that as the sun rose and light spilled into the bedroom the next morning.


End file.
